Advent of the New Blood War
by AgentBrisbane
Summary: After threat of a third Blood War emerges, ex-MANZAC Alyx St Nemo becomes the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Better summary inside. Rated M for language, possibly violence, and sexual references.
1. Prologue

**AN: As this is the first thing I have uploaded to this site, I am still working out formatting and the actual process, along with the usual spellcheck and grammar inherent in writing.**

 **This is actually a fic I did for a friend and her series (one she has been working on for several years) centered on a group of gifted teenagers and their exploits. As a side project, I did an AU set in the HP universe for her, resulting in this here story. Changes to HP canon (nothing major, just the whole epilogue and the whole RonxHermione is out the window).**

 **Thanks to LGreyMark for the sorcery mechanic, if you like this and/or want a bit of romance, his Deception series is a seriously good way to kill a few hours. I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim any rights to any of LGreyMark's work. Thanks to my friend (not sure if she wants to be named…) for the characters.**

 **As promised, here is a better summary of the story:**

 _ **Advent of the New Blood War**_ **is the tale of ex-MANZAC Alyx St. Nemo, an Australian travelling the world in an effort to track down the Dark Lord/demonic creature that killed whole wizarding communities. While living and working in Britain, the Minister of Magic, Hermione (*gasp*), and her husband Harry (*double gasp*) catch wind of dark wizards gathering to finish what old Voldy started. Fearing a new war coming, St Nemo is made the new DADA teacher so as to prepare students for potential threats. Along the way she meets a group of students, and takes an interest.**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _A curse, uttered in anger._

Inhale.

 _Green light flashes, and my body barely reacts in time to dodge it. I smash through a cheap wooden coffee table._

Exhale.

 _My wand moves of its own accord, shapeless, invisible sorceries flying from it toward this cloaked wizard I don't know._

The blankets were too tight, and my hand tugged at them unbidden.

 _He blocks the first one on a Protego shield spell. He must have been strong magically to block a fully powered jabbing sorcel with such a low tier defense, but the next one shatters it. Along with his ribcage._

I rolled onto my side, breathing in deeply again, half-aware of my actions during one of my many nightmare memories. Though, it's hard to tell the difference between the two anymore.

 _And yet, this black robed man stands. Splinters of bone pierce his skin, but he isn't done. Struggling with the effort, he flicks his wand at my colleague, my partner. "Jon!" I scream as the man I had spent years with, my friend and partner, ruptures like an overripe fruit._

I kicked. I can never figure out why I kick during nightmares.

 _I hurl another sorcel at the wizard. Sharper than any razor, harder than a diamond and faster than any jet plane, my cutter flies through the air at him, the incredible amount of magic I put into the attack burning as the sorcel moves._

I breathed harder, faster, like I was running a sixty kilometer marathon.

 _With a wet crunching sound, the burning blade of pure magic cuts through this foe in front of me, this aspiring Dark Lord. What one could call his remains splatter to the floor unceremoniously. But as his torso drops, his hood falls. And I see for the first time the face of the man - more accurate to call him a boy, he can't be more than sixteen - I just killed. I see the light leave his eyes._

Finally, the dream receded rapidly and allowed me to sit bolt upright, gasping for air. But the sight of that young boy's dimming eyes stayed with me, as it always did. And as it had hundreds of times before, after each nightmare, the sight slowly faded to the darkness of my bedroom.

I swung my legs out of the bed, placing my feet on the floor and checking my wristwatch in the moonlight shining through my window.

"One in the morning," I said dumbly to myself, as was my habit. "Still a bit early to get ready for work."

For a brief moment I longed for my homeland, the Great Southern Land with one of the oldest magical cultures in the world, where kangaroos and other strange wildlife roam free, where I lived before I began to wake up to these nightmares. For a moment I missed Australia, and my comfortable Brisbane home, where it is always warmer than Great Britain.

That moment was interrupted by a wispy Patronus, a swan, coming through my window. It spotted me. Bugger.

"Ah, Alyx, sorry if I woke you. Extremely urgent business with the Minister and with the Hogwarts Headmaster. Can't say more. Meeting's in about two hours in your office. _Don't be late_." The excited voice of Minister Granger's assistant rang from it, all bubbly despite what I knew would be grave news. For what must have been the millionth time, I wondered why Hermione Granger never changed her surname after not one, but _two_ marriages. So, for what must be the million and first time, I resolved to ask her even though, as with the previous million times, I would probably forget.

I shooed the wispy swan out the window when it didn't leave on its own, and thanked the gods for the first time in my life for the British climate. I usually sweated during nightmares, and the brisk night air stalled that for once. Still needed a damn shower though.

I hopped into the shower and turned the taps. The water was hot, like the sand on the beaches at home on a summer day... I was getting homesick again. I finished up in the shower after about a minute - habit from my drought-stricken homeland, where it _doesn't fucking rain constantly_ \- and dried up, avoiding as always the makeup I had worn only once in my life. I walked into my room once more to open my closet, not caring when my towel fell off, and pulled out my outfit for the day. My usual dark brown leather trench coat, a pair of bootleg jeans, and a purple blouse I set aside on my bed as I tied my dark green hair up in a high ponytail and put on my underwear.

Once I was dressed, I grabbed my wand - pale, tough ironbark with a Rainbow Serpent (Northern Territory Basilisk) heartstring and one of my own as its core - and slipped it into the holster up my left coat sleeve. As an afterthought, I grabbed my Bowie knife and my enchanted gun, putting them into their respective compartments in my trench coat. A MANZAC must always be prepared - or, as the Auror Mad-eye Moody repeatedly told my instructors over two decades ago, "Constant vigilance!".

I put on my boots, and looked into the mirror for a second. My own amethyst eyes stared back at me, above the dark bags from lack of sleep. I cleared them with a wandless charm, then Apparated to my office at the Ministry.

Apparently, however, I was fashionably late. Minister Hermione Granger, her husband Head Auror Harry Potter, Hogwarts Headmaster Neville Longbottom (that one shocked all, apparently) and Minister Granger's assistant slash Auror Cadet Nymeria Weasley (the daughter of Bill and Fleur, whom I had met and were rather nice) were all in my office.

"Captain St Nemo, you're early," the Minister began. "Neville, this is Alyx St Nemo, of the MANZACs. For the last three years she has travelled the world assisting various Ministries with Dark threats and with training their law enforcement in skills formerly unique to our Australian counterparts. She has been with us here in Britain for about ten weeks now, investigating leads towards a Dark Lord she helped put into hiding five years ago."

That was funny. I had been labouring under the misconception that I had been in my new house having nightmares, watching movies in the nude and only going to work because I had to. Now apparently I had been doing shit.

Neville shook my hand. "That sounds interesting. I would invite you to dinner, but my wife and daughter would interrogate you. Though if my part in this conversation goes well, we could be working together soon, so a chat over dinner could be fairly easy."

I smiled at him. "Pleasure is mine. Though I feel at an advantage; your Minister has told me a great deal about your own, your wife's and her husband's exploits during the Second British Blood War."

Hermione paled and the Headmaster and I shared a laugh at her expense. I liked this Neville bloke.

"I'm afraid we don't have time for a meet and greet," the Head Auror and Chosen One spoke up. "I had hoped to meet you under better circumstances, Captain, my wife has told me much about you. However, there are more pressing matters at hand. Perhaps Neville would like to share the first tidbit with you before we continue."

"Right, Harry. Now, despite the fact that Voldemort has died, there is still a curse on the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Granted, it's less severe and the time has been lengthened from every year to every five, but it is still very annoying. However," Neville paused and his eyes glittered at me, "I hear you are an expert Cursebreaker. Not only that, but you are a MANZAC officer at only twenty seven, and a half blood raised in Muggle society - without magic, or so I am told - to boot. You seem uniquely qualified for that position."

I thought it over. Kids could be shitty, but I taught Auror cadets on a regular basis. And as much as I hated it, Britain was the capital of the Magical world. I would be a good influence on the next generation of magical leaders - and I would even teach the children of the Golden Couple, the Wonder Witch and the Boy Who Lived. That'd be one to tell the gra- let's be honest here, the side I swing for would not be likely to bear a child of my own with me. Surrogacy!

I abruptly stopped thinking as I felt my train of thought derail and explode. "I accept, Headmaster. But there must be other news." I glanced over at the Minister and Head Auror.

"Your powers of observation never cease to amaze me," Hermione said dryly. "Two hours ago a team of Aurors looking into the disappearance of some Muggles in connection to the Last Death Eater were attacked. Most of the squad was killed almost instantly, and the pair that survived were discovered quite quickly. The last thing they did was send a Patronus to the ministry with a message. It contained a hastily put together memory of the attack, and the word "Hogwarts". Likely they walked into the middle of a meeting between our guy and yours."

"So the Dark Lords are finally assembling to finish what Voldemort started," Harry turned to me, looking defeated. "All these years... all that shit we did, that we went through, to stop him has been for nothing." He looked at his wife. "Years of campaigning for the betterment of Muggleborns and other so-called 'lesser' humans is being tested by purebloods. Again."

"You want Neville and I to arm students this time around, don't you?" I asked Potter.

"Last time we were unprepared. But this time... We have you."

 **...**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: My few reviewers give valid points;**

 **LGreymark: Had to do it, man. Also, I had added the MANZAC thing in this chapter. Other than the basics I want to leave them a bit ambiguous for now. Thanks for reading and stuff!**

 **Kaneki Sawada: First! Thanks for the tip, will try to do that better.**

 **Krushergal2: You're welcome.**

 **The story is getting more traffic than I had thought, though about half of it is me trying to check reviews. You guys are giving me the warm fuzzies and stuff, but not enough to forsake the disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe nor claim any right to it; I do not own or claim right to LGreymark's lore on sorcery; and I do not claim rights to the series of my friend, who has logged in a Krushergal2. Their work remains their own.**

 **Onwards with the Chapter!**

 _ **Chapter 1- With Friends Like These**_

White lightning cracked from my wand tip.

Old Rubeus Hagrid observed my morning training session as he did everyday, watching my spells splash across enchanted mannequins while drinking his coffee, his eyes alert and excited.

I whirled and flicked a shard of ice from my wand at another mannequin, seeing the sharp projectile pierce the object before I turned and used a cutter to remove the head of the first.

"Morning, Alyx!" The warm, confident tones of Charms teacher and head of Slytherin house Daphne Greengrass reached me through the wards I had set up to protect the surrounding area from my magical stamina training.

I smiled, waving a tired arm and removing my wards. Magic began to flow back into my body as I greeted my friend. "Hey, Daph."

She glanced at the ground for a moment. "Less damage this time. Your control is improving."

"I have to be in top shape to teach these little buggers, don't I? I plan to give a big 'fuck you' to that saying that those who can't do , teach."

Daphne laughed. "They're coming tomorrow night, so don't do this training thing in the morning."

"Yes, Mum. Hey, do I get sorted into a house here as well?"

"Yeah, that's soonish. Neville has high hopes for you, I think - he hasn't chosen a new Head of Ravenclaw house yet."

"Shit yes. I like Ravenclaw."

"You just like the bird."

"Well, snakes aren't my thing, badgers are weird, lions are careless, and birds frigging rule. Watch." I whistled into the sky.

"By the way, you might want to watch your language around the kids. You should probably say Merlin instead of- HOLY SHIT!"

An eagle landed next to me, as did a Rainbow and a Little Lorikeet. Sparrows flitted through the air above my head, and somewhere behind me a peacock made its weird howl thing.

I smirked. "You were saying?"

"Are any of those yours?" Daphne asked, having gotten over her initial shock.

"The eagle is my mail bird," I said, bending over and beckoning to the Little Lorikeet. He jumped into my hand as I continued, "And this little one is Jack. He is my best friend." I held the tiny bird up to my shoulder and he hopped on. "Yes you are." I cooed to him. He chirruped happily.

"That bird is fucking adorable." Daphne made goo goo eyes at Jack. Jack made a weirded out face at her - as best he could with his miniature-bird-ness - and whistled lowly.

"Birds aside, what do I have to do today, Daph?"

"Prepare your classroom. Sort out any and all potions, enchantments, et cetera that you need, make yourself presentable if you fell the need. And gather any and all patience you have, put it in a blender with your choice of ingredients - ideally those of a thickshake - and skull it."

"Drink patience?"

"Yes."

"They told me Slytherins were insane."

"We're not so bad nowadays. Used to be that ninety nine percent of the time, being sorted into Slytherin was like being told, 'Oi dickhead, you're going to grow up and be an evil motherfucker.' Then someone fixed the Sorting Hat."

"Why Sorting Hat? Why not a sorting spell?"

"I don't fucking know, let's just go inside."

So we went inside, dodging tapestries as they flew outside to shake themselves off. Soon we reached my office, high up in the castle, where I removed my jacket and sat down. Daphne raised an eyebrow and chuckled, looking around my new digs with approval.

She pointed to a large rectangular chest against the wall, and the mannequin next to it. "What's that?"

"In the chest? It's a surprise. You'll hear about it from the students Tuesday afternoon."

She pouted and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Neville's voice over the loudspeaker. "Cap- sorry, Professor St Nemo, could you please come to my office? We need to sort out some last minute things."

Daphne rolled her eyes and bid her farewells, saying that she had to run to Diagon Alley to grab some spare feathers for first year Charms, leaving me to navigate the long, empty corridors on my own.

About forty five minutes had passed by the time I reached the Headmasters office. Neville was waiting inside patiently with the Sorting Hat in one hand and the Sword of Gryffindor in the other.

"Hello, Professor-" Neville began.

"Shut up and give me the hat." I held my hand out impatiently, the suspense finally breaking me. The scratchy fabric hit my hand and in seconds I shoved the Hat onto my head.

It spoke. "Aaah, fresh meat I see. So, powerful, ambitious, likes green... You could do well in Slytherin. But there are more options; Gryffindor, you are brave, but that's where that ends. Hufflepuff, you are loyal, determined and dedicated... But Ravenclaw. You are meticulous, skilled, intelligent, witty, and best of all, weird. You pride yourself not only on your affinity for knowledge, but your uniqueness."

 _Come on, prick, pick my fucking house already,_ I thought to the obnoxious headwear.

I felt the Sorting Hat grin. "You are impatient, girl. Maybe you are more Gryffindor than I thought... But no. Better be Ravenclaw!"

I tore the Hat off my head and hugged it. "I'm a bird!" I hollered, twirling on the spot for a second.

 **...**

 _The next night..._

"YES! Another lion! ROAR, BITCH! ROAR!" The loud girl at the Gryffindor table was getting on my nerve. Or, well, all of them.

Her dark skin, bespectacled face and orange streaks made her stand out to start with, and she and her two friends cheered up a storm all of their own every time a first year Gryffindor was selected.

Neville called for silence with his deep, booming voice, and silence followed rather quickly. The second to last first year stepped forward. A minute passed before the Hat hollered; "Ravenclaw!"

I clapped politely, and the loud girl clapped loudly.

The last first year went to Slytherin, and we all clapped at that, but when the food appeared on the table the students - the loud girl - cheered. I had my dinner in relative peace, talking with Daphne and her best/girlfriend Tracy Davis, the medic of the Hospital Wing, about this and that, occasionally sending a glare toward loud girl as she interrupted the whole room with her deep and penetrating laughter. Then dessert was had - it was by far the best food I had had while I was at Hogwarts insofar, where had they been hiding it all that time? - and afterwards Neville called, once more, for silence.

"Now, we have some issues to address before I send you off to bed. Professor St Nemo?" I stood obediently, and he continued. "I'm sure I mentioned her before, but this is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Head of Ravenclaw, Professor Alyx St Nemo. Up until a few years ago, she worked and lived in Australia, and was one of the best fighters in the Magical Australian and New Zealand Army Cores, or MANZACs, arguably the best wizards and witches the world. She now travels the world, training magical law enforcement in some of the finer arts of magic. We are extremely fortunate to have her here. Please make her welcome!"

Many of the students clapped, and I stood silent as the noise rose and died. _You have the first years first,_ I thought to myself, _then the fifteen minute break, a double spare, lunch, and then the fourth years. The first years don't need too much, it's the fourth years I need to be training._

And then a thought came to me. _Oh fuck. Loud girl is a fourth year._ Daphne had mentioned her; her name was Alisa Kayne, known to some as Crusher Girl. When I inquired as to the meaning behind her nickname, Daphne had said, "Crush was what she did to Malfoy's kid after the rotten fuck felt up her arse something chronic last year. To be fair to her, she waited until class was over to break his fingers, nose and teeth. Don't really blame her besides; she's a good kid, just a little loud and overenthusiastic." At that moment Alisa had laughed again.

In the present, Neville looked at me. "Care to give your new students a few words, Professor?"

I nodded, stepping up to the podium. "Could any first year Muggleborn students please stand." They did, while some students and staff looked at me in horror, remembering battles best forgotten. I smiled at the little kids. "Welcome to magic." I flicked my right hand up.

My wandless, wordless charm caused a red lion of fire to form in the air, racing around the room. As he began to fade a snake of a harmless green gas appeared next to him, slithering around above the students. The gold badger was next, yellow light pulsating as she seemingly burrowed into the floor of the Great Hall and popped out of a nearby wall seconds later. Last came the raven of my House, a great flapping mass of water that caught the candlelight and reflected it blue.

The magic lasted no longer than two minutes, yet even the seventh years and the staff were impressed. I could tell, even as I turned away to sit down, from the whispers of astonishment that turned into cheers and applause. And for perhaps the first time in a long time, my magic had done something truly good in this world.

 **...**


End file.
